Many people enjoy recreational watersports and boating activities. Boats used for towing wakeboarders and water-skiers may include a wake tow tower installed on the boat to provide a rope tow connection point. Need exists for improvements of wake tow towers to expand the uses and functions of boats equipped with such wake tow towers.